


Proposal

by bookwars



Series: Sanders Hero's [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders VPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Prompt: Person A is shy about proposing so they just slip the ring on while Person B is sleeping.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Hero's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Proposal

Virgil paced across the entire bathroom at least twenty times, and it still did nothing to calm his nerves. His breath was short and hard to control and sweat dripped down his head. He knew he had to calm his nerves otherwise, it would result in a panic attack and he didn’t want to wake Roman. Counting down in his head, he slowly began to take a few steps. Virgil finally stopped pacing after the twenty-second time. He still can’t believe that he bought it. His head turned towards the bedroom where his prince was sleeping. They may have been dating for two years, but Virgil could feel that he was ready to take the next step. It was just taking that next step was more difficult than he thought it was going to be. He looked down at the small little box in his hand. Using his thumb, he popped the top off to look at the ring one more time. 

The ring at first glance looked like a bright red; however, moving the ring more towards the left, and the ring turns a magenta color. He had stumbled upon the ring in a jewelry shop after busting criminals who were breaking into said jewelry store. After dropping the criminals off to the cops, he changed into his civilian clothes and headed into the store. Soon, he left with the ring. It wasn’t until he was in bed with Roman that full implication hit him. It caused him to jolt from upright and nearly curse out loud. He looked over to his right to see Roman sleeping peacefully. Letting out a breath, he went to the bathroom to collect his thoughts with the ring in his pocket. This led him to his current situation. 

Anyway, his body seemed to be making the decision for him; taking a small step towards the door, his nerves seemed to pause. Opening the door and stepping through it, he put another breath seeing that he had not disturb Roman. Taking in the beauty before him, he could believe how lucky he was. He couldn’t believe that he found someone that loved him for all his faults, made him laugh at the stupidest of things, and taught him to care for himself. Roman helped him become a better human. He would always love him for that. 

A question crept into his head: how was he going to propose? This question led to a flood of other questions, mainly in the style of the proposal. Should he do the proposal publicly or privately? Should he dress up or casually? Should he hire a band? Wait-, he must ask Roman’s parents’ permission to marry him though he really didn’t need their permission. More formality than anything. 

In that moment, a singular thought crept into his head quieting all the rest of them: why not do it now? Without thinking, he moved towards Roman’s side of the bed. With the ring in his right hand, he reached with his other hand to shake him awake but stopped for at the last second. The courage left him in that moment, he couldn’t do it. He was not worthy of Roman’s love or even to be dating him. 

Stop it, he thought. He was worthy of Romans love. He knew that; he just has to remember that. Virgil also knew that he had only one shot at this. Gathering as much courage as he could muster, he grabbed Roman’s left hand, slid on, and left the room. Heading to the kitchen, he started to make himself tea. Tea often calmed him down. 

“Uh, you didn’t want to ask me when I was awake?” a voice said behind him, stopping him in his tracks. Virgil slowly turned towards the sound of the voice; Roman stood in the doorway. His lips were turned into their usual smirk, but his eye told a different story. They had a little mist to them and red around the eyelids. Virgil never wanted to make him cry; he had to fix this and fast. 

“Uh-I-Uh-”

“My answer is yes.”

“I’m s-What?”

“Virgil, my answer is yes. Yes, to the late-night crime fighting and eating ice cream. Yes, to the fights and movie nights. I want to wake up with you snoring to your heart's content. I want to hold your hand during the highs and lows. I want to grow old with you and help the next generation of superheroes. Most of all: I want to spend the rest of my living days with you.” Roman said moving closer. Tears slid down Virgil’s face; he tried to hide his face from Roman, but he knew he could see them. Seeing that Virgil was crying as well, Roman slid closer to him and took his face in his hands. Using his thumbs, he wiped away the tears and whispered a few sweet words of comfort. He then pulled Virgil into a hug. They stood there together for a few moments. They then pulled away from each other.

“I do have a question of my own,” Roman said.

“Oh?”

“Where did you find the ring? I love that it has colors in it.”

“A jewelry store on 54th.”

“Well, I guess we'll just have to go back there for yours.”

“I guess so.” Virgil then pulled Roman into a kiss before picking him up into a bridal carry and taking him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
